deemofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Knight Jacques/The Story of Deemo
Okay, now I know most of us know the story of Deemo & the Girl, but with the new release of Deemo 2.0 around the corner, I'd thought I'd just double back, review and go over the story we hae so far... In the real world, there was a family. In it, was a Little girl named Ana. She had a father, who was a pianist. She simply adored listening to him play sweet, kind songs for her on their piano. One day, the Little girl took a drive with her family. They ended up in a fatal car accident. The little Girl was rushed off to Hospital. She had no idea what had happened to her, nor her parents. She woke up in a magical place, where she met a tall, strange man. At first, she was lonely, sad, scared and confused. But this man, named Deemo, was Kind to her. And so they became best frineds. She and Deemo explored his Wondrous Castle together. She got to meet the Mas ked Lady, who was as strange and mysterious as Deemo. During her time there, The Little Girl would have many wondrous & magical adventures with Deemo, but she spent most of her days listening to Deemo play beautiful songs on his piano. The songs would make her so happy and peaceful. But she had no idea why. All the time, she never fully rermembered what happened to her, or how and why she was there, with Deemo and the masked lady. But, bit by bit, pieces of her memory came back to her. Then, one day, she discovered that Deemo's music was making a small Tree bud grow. Whenever she touchd the tree, she felt so warm, and fresh, and happy. And peaceful. So she encouraged Deemo to keep playing his beautiful music, to help the tree grow faster. The little Girl had an idea: If she could grow the tree high & tall enough, she could climb her way out of Deemo's castle, and finally Go Home. But then, something tragic happened. In a chest at the back of Deemo's castle's Library, The little Girl found a secret: a secret Deemo had been keeping from her. She ran away from it, wanting nothing more than to have that secret stop existing; for it not to be true. Then, finally, one day, the tree grew high and mighty, and the little girl climbed out of Deemo's piano room, back into her world. Some suppose she did wake up from her coma. Some suppose she finally died and went to heaven (Angelic Sphere; Magnolia) But nobody truly knows...yet. And the masked Lady? After the girl had left, she stared up at the tree. When one of its leaves drifted down into her hands, she crushed it and walked away, wearing a new necklace around her neck. That's what I got so far. Remember, this is a free wiki. Feel free to edit, change and add-in - but please consult me or an admin worker before you do, just to make sure neither of us is writting complete gibberish on this really awesome & cool wiki. Hope you enjoy! Category:Blog posts